TEARS I CRIED
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Las viejas heridas ya no duelen como en antaño, se ha vuelto un poco más conversador y de pronto se da cuenta que desea ser parte del mundo, al menos ser alguien relevante en el mundo de ella. Neji


**TEARS I CRIED**

Permanece absorto en su propio mundo; esa tarde se ha retirado mucho antes que sus compañeros del entrenamiento, prefiere instalarse sobre una sólida roca y observarlos calculando el tiempo que les lleva a ambos ninjas encontrar el punto débil del otro, hecho que él conoce desde hace mucho.

Su penetrante mirada ya no observa los movimientos del hombre en su lugar se concentran con mayor interés en la kunoichi, estudiando los sutiles y a la vez devastadores golpes de la mujer, pero sin darse cuenta ha dejado de prestar atención a su entorno; tal vez su vista continúe fija al frente pero sus sentidos son incapaces de captar movimiento alguno.

Su propio pasado comienza a envolverlo lentamente, tal vez sea producto del frío invernal que ha comenzado a soplar mezclado con la inactividad pero lo cierto es que ahora su cuerpo se ha hecho más pesado, sometiéndolo a un sopor del cual difícilmente puede librarse.

Y antes de ser consiente ya se encuentra pensando en lo difícil que ha sido gran parte de su vida; cierto es que fue bendecido con un talento innato; por ese don fue alabado dentro de su clan pero también fue criticado y sometido a métodos poco ortodoxos para un niño de escasos 4 años, aquel día si que dolió, afectó su percepción de la vida y debe de aceptar que lloró, no fue un llanto lastimero y caprichoso aquello fue resultado de la impotencia y de lo injusto que eran los dioses con él pero esa vez su padre estuvo ahí para animarlo después no quedó nada, si antes habían sido lágrimas pronto fueron relevadas por una ira incomprensible y un alarmante sentimiento de resignación que trató durante mucho tiempo de opacar con una venganza hacía su clan que ya rayaba en el delirio.

Por esa superioridad; que ya no sabe si es propia del clan o se forjó por sí sola, todo a su alrededor se volvió sombrío. Él era una persona solitaria, acostumbrada a vivir rodeada de un mundo de personas sin ser participe; nunca tuvo que decir más de lo indispensable, y esos comentarios siempre eran con aquel atisbo de desagrado buscando herir al receptor, así que no conoció palabras de consuelo o de esperanza y mucho menos palabras de apreció por que de saberlas no tendría con quien emplearlas en una conversación de mutua reciprocidad.

Nunca fue una persona que necesitara de la compañía de otros razón por la cual lo que sucediera con su equipo era un hecho irrelevante para él, sabía que estaba integrado por dos hombres por demás odiosos, y si ellos eran la prueba viviente de la felicidad obtenida con un esfuerzo realizado día a día entonces él era el perfecto ejemplo de la indiferencia, de lo lóbrego y de lo cruel que puede llegar a significar una vida. Pero también estaba ella; para él, la chica nunca se ubicó en los extremos tan discordantes que existía en ese equipo, aquella mujer siempre permaneció en un punto medio, una perfecta sincronía que él nunca lograría, porque no conocía como ella las dos caras de la moneda.

Para Neji Hyuga el único panorama que vislumbraba era sombrío pero la kunoichi a pesar de no ser tan conversadora, ni popular y extravagante como las demás chicas que conocía, sabía cuando era el momento preciso para reír, para unirse a las bromas de ambas bestias verdes pero también podía conocer cuando debía callar, cuando debía sentarse a su lado y acompañarlo en ese silencio que con el tiempo se volvió agradable y desde luego entendía cuando debía llorar y reír por él. Lo sabía porque después de permanecer gran parte del día a su lado le daba la espalda y encogía sus piernas hundiendo su cabeza entre ellas y sus brazos y su cuerpo se agitaba levemente por él contrario sabía que reía en su nombre cuando aún con una sonrisa coronando su rostro lo observaba sin decir más de lo necesario.

**-"Algún día tendrás que hacerlo por ti mismo ... Tal vez cuando la lluvia se detenga"-**

Le había dicho una tarde después de completar su misión y celebrarla al extraño modo de su maestro y compañero.

Aquella frase ha terminado con sus recuerdos de la infancia y ahora nota como la carga interna se ha vuelto más liviana, las viejas heridas ya no duelen como en antaño, se ha vuelto un poco más conversador y de pronto se da cuenta que desea ser parte del mundo, al menos ser alguien relevante en el mundo de ella. No se había percatado que en su interior ya quedan muy pocos extractos del odio acumulado en su niñez en su lugar una débil llama, que apenas si es capaz de brindarle calor a su corazón empieza a latir y mientras observa como la mujer ríe y se despide de su amigo nota que algo en él esta cambiando.

Tenten gasta unos minutos en recoger todas las armas que han quedado desperdigadas por todo el campo de entrenamiento, se dedica a esa labor con una tranquilidad que pareciera parte de un ritual, espía más de una vez a su compañero que parece no darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor y antes de que pueda preguntarse que pasa con él unos finos copos de nieves se van posando sobre su figura convirtiéndose en agua nieve tan pronto tocan su piel.

El shinobi no supo en que momento su compañera se había acercado a él y en un acto que debió parecerle gracioso ha posado su dedo índice sobre su nariz deshaciendo el blanquecino punto nevado que adornaba su faz y él solo atina a lanzarle una mirada ruda e interrogadora, que en ningún momento a asustado a la chica.

**-"Neji... es la primera nevada, ¿sabes que significa?"-** Pregunta con su particular alegría y aunque ha comenzado a tiritar por el frío parece no importarle.

**-"Que dada la temperatura solo será una simple lluvia invernal"- **

Responde sin interés y su respuesta ha sido de lo más lógica aun así la chica ha hecho un mohín la nariz, elevando los ojos al cielo resignada ante la falta de cooperación del ninja. Antes de corregirlo se sienta a su lado colocando sus manos debajo de sus piernas.

**-"Significa que puedes pedir un deseo y si tienes fe se puede cumplir"-** Alza el rostro dejando que la nieve se pose sobre su faz antes de darle la razón. **–"Aunque también es cierto que no durará mucho antes de ser lluvia"-**

Él gira el rostro al escucharla hablar pero Tenten no le presta atención, ha cerrado los ojos y descansa un momento disfrutando de aquel día. Finalmente lo ha comprendido, ella nunca se lo ha preguntado aun así lo sabe, no juzga sus actos ni trata de cambiarlos; durante todo ese tiempo ella simplemente ha limpiado las lágrimas que mudamente él ha derramado dándole un significado a su vida.

**-"Será mejor que nos vallamos ahora"-** Se ha puesto de pie adelantándose solo unos pasos.

**-"Ahora me dirás que el clan Hyuga gozan de alguna técnica especial que los hace inmunes a la lluvia y al frío"-** Le reprocha cuando siente sobre sus hombros la chamarra del hombre cubriéndose con ella ahora que la lluvia se ha sumado a la nieve.

**-"Imposible, somos como cualquier otra persona; es solo que para mí hace mucho que se detuvo la lluvia"-** Comenta en un tono que ha perdido todo rastro de dureza no es dulce pero al menos carece de soberbia y es lo más sincero que ella ha escuchado.

Tenten se pone de pie y se echa a correr hasta ponerse junto al shinobi, llevada por un sentimiento que el mismo Hyuga ha dejado en ella toma su mano sin siquiera pensar que él pudiera rechazarla. No lo ha hecho, en su lugar aprieta un poco más fuerte la mano de la chica y eso provoca que la sonrisa en la mujer aumente al tiempo que le lanza una rápida mirada solo para ver como él también ha comenzado a sonreír sin tanta soberbia.

* * *

En mi profile tengo un post tal vez alguien que este leyendo esto haya votado por esta pareja, si es así ojala les guste este one shot; si es la 1ravez que lees un fic mío espero no decepcionar XD.

Comentarios, sugerencias y demás se agradecen. Y puesto que la pareja Neji-Saku va arriba de Neji-Tenten (mi favorita), esperen pronto ese fic, creo que ya es hora de ponerme a trabajar.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
